Damage to various vehicle components (e.g., condensers, radiators, etc.) caused by loose stones, gravel, and debris that strike the various vehicle components is a common problem. It is desirable to test and measure the effect of such impact on various vehicle components.
Accordingly, a need exists for stone chipping test apparatuses and methods for measuring stone chipping force impact damage simulation.